The invention relates to a new composition of a basic quark, originating from buttermilk, and a particular method for preparing this basic quark.
Quark is fresh unpickled cheese, whereby the same coagulant is used as with the production of cheese, but with this difference that much less coagulant is used and that the ripening process is much short, with the result that quark can never become as hard as cheese. The quark develops by adding coagulant to milk products, among others skimmed milk or whole milk, or derivatives of milk products, such as buttermilk (both sour and sweet buttermilk), and allowing these to ripen, after which the mixture is separated into quark and whey.
In the state-of-the-art at present it has already been stated that semi-skimmed quark is particularly suitable for processing into various dishes (use as “basic quark”). The disadvantage of this semi-skimmed quark as basic quark is that this has a high fat content, since this semi-skimmed quark is made from semi-skimmed milk.